A family affair
by EmLikesToWrite
Summary: Jamie's family tries to convince him how perfect he is with Eddie. Oneshots where various family members talk to Jamie about Eddie.
1. Danny

**Danny-**

Jamie Reagan walked into the bar, looking around for his brother. He finally spotted Danny sipping a coke waving at him. Jamie headed over, anxious to spend time with his brother since he hadn't really had a chance to spend time with him lately.

"Hey kid! How are you? How's the misses? Danny asked happily as Jamie took a seat on the stool next to him.

"I'm doin' okay. The suspension sucks but… Wait a sec, the misses? I'm not married." Jamie asked confused.

"You might as well be. Janko." Danny told him with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? We're partners!" Jamie exclaimed irritated.

"Oh please. Why is it you've been too busy to hang out lately? Ohhhh, I promised Janko I'd go out, Janko's dealing with stuff and I want to help her, Eddie is over, Eddie wants to take me out. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. You're practically married. Basically, you have been for the last four and a half years!" Danny explained with another smirk.

"Whatever. You know how I feel about this." Jamie told him getting irritated.

"Ugh, fine. But seriously, just get married already. Now tell me more about the suspension." Danny told him, finally shutting up.

"Yeah, so Janko I got to this call about a police car being stolen. We knew the guy, knew he isn't mentally stable, and saved his life. Then we went off on the CO." Jamie explained.

"Wait, but you saved the guys life? You shouldn't have gotten suspended…" Danny told him confused.

"Yeah, I know, but…" Jamie sighed.

"What exactly did the two of you say?" Danny asked, almost amused. _Here we go._ Jamie thought to himself.

"Well, after it was all over the CO came and started going off on me. And then Janko. Tried to defend me. And thennn the CO called her my girlfriend. And we both now how she feels about that, so I'm sure you can guess the rest." Jamie explained calmly.

"Girlfriend, huh? Wonder why she's so sensitive to that." Danny said, still smirking. He was _really_ enjoying this. As much as he wished they would get together already, Jamie's love for his partner really was fun to tease him about.

"Very funny." Jamie said, adding eyeroll. Danny just smirked.

"So seriously kid, how are you?" Danny asked.

"Pretty good. Just… hang on a sec." Jamie told him as his phone started ringing. He answered it.

"Hey, what's up?" He told the person on the other end of the line.

"No, I'm out with Danny. Why?"

"Oh, gotcha. Well I'll call you later? Or see you tomorrow? Yeah, sounds good. Night!" Jamie finished his conversation and hung the phone up.

"Sorry. Anyways, where were we?" He asked his brother, giving him his full attention.

"Oh, that doesn't matter. What did Janko want?" Danny asked smirking.

"Oh, she was just going to- Oh come on, how'd you know?" Jamie asked getting irritated again.

"Because you were smiling like an idiot. Anyways, I promise I'll shut up after this, but you gotta listen. I just buried the one women I ever loved. I had over 20 years with her, and that's not enough. You love her and we both know it. We also both know that she loves you just as much. I have never seen you actually love a girl before her, and I don't want you to have regrets. Stop wasting time. Now, moving on…." Danny explained sternly with a smile. The brothers had a good rest of the night, with Danny finally deciding to leave him alone. When Jamie kept mentioning Eddie though, all Danny could think about was how Eddie was Jamie's Linda.


	2. Erin

Erin-

Jamie Reagan stood on the steps his sisters office building and took a nervous gulp before he started to head inside. He had just gotten inside the building when he decided to turn around and head back out. He had been outside for about 15 seconds when he decided that he really did need to talk to her and headed back inside. Jamie was back out about 5 seconds after he got in. In and out, in and out, in and out. He did it three more times before he made it onto the elevator and headed towards Erin's floor. The process had taken 10 minutes, and Jamie was sure that the coffee he and cupcakes he had brought Erin weren't too fresh now. He finally arrived on her floor and was headed towards her office. He was about to change his mind yet again when Erin looked up from her desk and saw him through the window. _Busted._ He didn't have a choice now. With one more nervous gulp, he headed towards the lion's den.

"Hey sis!" Jamie said as excitedly as he could make himself sound as he entered her office.

"Hey Jamie! What are you doing here?" Erin asked happily. Her eyes drifted towards the treats that her brother was holding.

"With… cupcakes and coffee." Erin's voice drifted accusingly as she gave him a look that said "Really? What do you want?" She was used to this kind of thing from Danny, but Jamie didn't usually resort to bribery.

"I just came by to see my sister. It's been awhile since I've been here, and we really talked. 3 and a half years actually. Figured it was overdue. What's new with you?" Jamie asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Seriously? Coffee and cupcakes, and all you wanted to do was check in on me?" Erin accused, still not convinced.

"What? A brother can't come see his big sister to see how she's doing?" Jamie asked offendedly.

"Not when your last names Reagan." Erin muttered.  
"OK, fine. I need your advice." Jamie admitted, throwing his hands up in defeat. Erin raised her eyebrow curiously.

"Oh, come on, it's not like you don't know what it's about." Jamie exclaimed. Erin just grinned. Of course, she knew. There was only one reason Jamie ever asked for advice. Not that he didn't ever ask for favors, but when it came to advice it was always on the topic of a certain spunky blonde. Jamie just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine! You were right. I have feelings for her, I have for four and a half years, and they just keep growing. I know she feels the same way about me, but I don't know what to do. I love her, Er. I mean, I got arrested because of a fight over her. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her, but at the same time, that doesn't mean I want to give up what we've got going! I can't imagine the beat with anyone else. I can't imagine _life_ with anyone else." Jamie explained. Erin listened to his rant in amusement.

"I know. You love her like Danny loved Linda. You've got to talk to her though. You have already wasted four and a half years, and if I were you, I wouldn't waste another day." She explained calmly. She knew he probably would be too stubborn to listen, but she could only hope that one day he would get smart about it. Erin knew they were inevitable, and personally couldn't wait till she wasn't the only adult women at the family dinner table again. It had been far too long since that ninth chair had been occupied at Sunday Dinner, and everyone knew that Eddie was the perfect person to fill it.

So, despite her frustration at her brother, Erin continued to listen to him rant. She enjoyed seeing him so happy and knew that in the end it would be worth it. As Erin put her frustrations behind her, the siblings continued to have a good afternoon together talking about love and relationships. After all, Jamie and Eddie really were inevitable. It was just a matter of time, and everyone knew it.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone, I appreciate your support and patience. As some of you know, I have taken a forty day fast from Fanfiction and Jamko. I am currently ten days in. I did not want to make you suffer with me though, so I have pre-written some chapters for you. With what I had time to pre-write, I have it worked out so that for the next 40 days you will get a chapter of something every five days. I look forward to reading your messages and reviews when I get back on March 27th. On March 27th, I plan on writing and posting as many chapters as I can that day. After that, I plan on updating each story once a week. For now though, here is the update schedule from today- March 22nd:

Fri 3/2- The Life and Untold Stories of Lindsey Reagan

Wed 3/7- Jamko: Undercover

Mon 3/12- A Family Affair

Sat 3/17- The Life and Untold Stories of Lindsey Reagan

Wed 3/22- Jamko: Undercover


	3. Nicky

Nicky-

Jamie pulled up his sister's apartment building and waited for his niece to come down. Since she was 21, they didn't do this kind of thing often anymore, but he had promised her that he would take her out for coffee or something, so they could talk about the police exam. She was home from college for the weekend, so he figured it was a good time. He had been waiting for no more then two minutes when Nicky came out of the building and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Hey Uncle Jamie!" She greeted happily.

"Hey Nic! Which coffee shop?" Jamie asked smiling.

"There's this one a couple blocks away by the library that's good. Just head towards the library and you won't miss it." Nicky explained.

"So, how's school? You glad to be settling back into the semester?" Jamie asked.

"It's going good! I wish break was longer, but it's good to be back. How's work? How's Eddie? I know you weren't happy about the suspension" Nicky asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"I feel that. Work's good. Eddie's good, but she got dumped again last week. And no, the suspension sucked." Jamie explained.

"She got dumped, huh? Wonder why." Nicky questioned teasingly.

"Something about her talking about me too much." Jamie explained defensively. Nicky busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jamie asked in confusion.

"The fact that she talks about you as much as you talk about her. Does she get the look?" Nicky asked.

"What look?" Jamie asked confused.

"The 'Oh, she's perfect' look you get when you talk about her." Nicky teased, as she tried recreating her uncle's facial expression.

"I do not get that look when I talk her." Jamie defended himself.

"Oh, but you do." Nicky grinned.

"It's ridiculous." Jamie mumbled.

"Ridiculous." Nicky echoed.

"I think it's ridiculous that you two aren't legally married yet." Nicky added on. Although if she was being honest with herself, she wasn't sure they weren't secretly in a relationship. Deep down, Jamie knew she was right. Honestly, the feelings weren't even that deep. He knew that he loved her, but he didn't at all know how to handle it.

"Seriously Uncle Jamie, you gotta talk to her. I know you're happy where you are. Things are gonna change though, and it'll be too late." Nicky continued.

"We both know you love her. You're gonna lose her if you aren't careful- either to another guy, or worse, the job. I can imagine the two of you, ten years from now. Married, with almost 8-year-old twins. For some reason you took a vacation to Maine. You're all so happy. The kids are adorable, with Eddie's hair and face, but your eyes and skin. They have your smile, and Eddie's infectious laugh." She finished. Again, Jamie knew she was right. Was he ready to face the consequences though? _Nope._ If he didn't do anything, eventually he would lose her; Jamie knew that. But for now? He could hardly remember riding with anyone else. It must be so boring without the jokes, the banter, the friendship. No other partner that he ever had could have told him what he got his dad for his birthday, and he wanted to keep it that way. He knew he couldn't have both, but would it really hurt for a little while longer?

 _One day_. He thought to himself as he imagined the future that Nicky had so vividly painted for him. _One day._

 **A/N** : Did anyone from the "Great Valentine's Day Jamko Twitter Freak Out of 2018" pick up on the Maine reference? :P

Hi everyone, I appreciate your support and patience. As some of you know, I have taken a forty day fast from Fanfiction and Jamko. I am currently 25 days in. I did not want to make you suffer with me though, so I have pre-written some chapters for you. With what I had time to pre-write, I have it worked out so that for the next 40 days you will get a chapter of something every five days. I look forward to reading your messages and reviews when I get back on March 27th. On March 27th, I plan on writing and posting as many chapters as I can that day. After that, I plan on updating each story once a week. For now though, here is the update schedule from today- March 22nd:

Sat 3/17- The Life and Untold Stories of Lindsey Reagan

Wed 3/22- Jamko: Undercover


End file.
